bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy
The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy 'is the 20th and final episode of Season Two of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 40th overall. Plot Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy go on a small vacation leaving Blue Alicorn in charge of them and the house, but they don't only look after the house. Episode (It was a beautiful morning in Jupiter Town. Blueberry, Choco, Vanilla, Sugar, and Cinnamon were excitedly flying to the candy store to meet up with Blue Alicorn. Shortly, Lolipop came in.) *'''Lolipop Pops: "Hey Blue Alicorn, I need to tell you something!" *'Blue Alicorn': "Oh, go ahead, Lolipop." *'Lolipop Pops': "Mrs Galaxy and Mr Rainbow wanted to tell you something. They're next door to this store." *'Blue Alicorn': "Sure." (Blue Alicorn goes into the shop next to the candy store. He saw Rainbow and Galaxy there.) *'Blue Alicorn': "Mr Rainbow. Mrs Galaxy. Did you need me with something?" *'Mr Rainbow': "Blue Alicorn, we're going on a small vacation." *'Mrs Galaxy': "We want you to be in charge of our house while we're gone." *'Blue Alicorn': "I'm up for the job!" *'Mr Rainbow': "But...we don't want parties..." *'Mrs Galaxy': "...And keep the house clean..." *'Mr Rainbow': ...And don't do anything that'll damage out house..." *'Mrs Galaxy': "Are you sure you're up for it?" *'Blue Alicorn': "...Yes, but what about playdates?" *'Mr Rainbow': "....It depends on the safety of the games..." *'Blue Alicorn': "Alright..." (Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy left the store.) (Blue Alicorn heads to Mr Rainbow's house.) *'Blue Alicorn': "Yeah! I'm in charge!" *'Choco Cream': "Let's throw a party!" *'Vanilla Cake': "WHAT?!" *'Blue Alicorn': "No! Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy told me all the things we can't do while they're gone!" *'Choco Cream': "Come on, guys! For once in your life, be fun and don't be a party pooper!" *'Lolipop Pops': "But..." *'Choco Cream': "Come on! You know you want to! I'll also give you candy!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Fine, but if we do any damage, it's your problem..." *'Choco Cream': "Yeah! Let's get this party started!" (We cut to the house, now full of Jupiter Town citizens.) *'Choco Cream': "Yeah! Now this is a party! Isn't this fun, you guys?" *'Sugar Pie': "Sure..." *'Cinnamon Buns': "Yeah, I guess..." *'Blue Alicorn': "Kind of...This is just like the party I had when I was little...Red Unicorn? What are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you..." *'Red Unicorn': "I just heard you're throwing a party at this house..." *'Vanilla Cake': "This whole party thing was Choco's idea. Mr Rainbow said we're not allowed to hold parties." *'Choco Cream': "No! Mrs Galaxy said that! But I'm sure they won't find out!" (We cut to a cruiser.) *'Mrs Galaxy': "Oh no! Rainbow, I get the feeling something is going wrong. Like, I feel that Choco is throwing a party!" *'Mr Rainbow': "Don't worry. I told him not to." (We cut back to the house, where Jupiter Town's citizens exit.) *'Choco Cream': "Thanks for coming, everyone! That was the best party ever..." *'Vanilla Cake': "No kidding!" *'Choco Cream': "I'm so wasted..." *'Cinnamon Buns': "Now, let's renovate the house!" *'Lolipop Pops': "WHAT?!" (One renovation and candy-eating later, the house was now painted orange and the windows were moved to different areas of the house. Blue Alicorn entered the house, and saw the Candys in ghost costumes. He saw that they changed the wallpaper of the house, with ghosts in a blue backround.) *'Blue Alicorn': "Guys? What are you doing?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Well..." *'Blue Alicorn': "I don't wanna know...But nice job with the wallpaper, guys." *'Sugar Pie': "Hey guys! Let's have fun!" (The Candys and Blue Ali come back a while later with bags full of candy.) *'Cinnamon Buns': "Hey guys! Look at me! I'm balancing soda cans on my head!" *'Vanilla Cake': "You know what's better? A candy-eating contest! Blue Alicorn, you against Cinnamon Buns!" (Cinnamon and Blue Ali reached into their bags of candy and ate as much chocolate as they can. Meanwhile, Choco and Vanilla are swimming in a small pool of cranberry juice. The rest are eating cookies and drinking milk. They all come together later and crazily drank lots of chocolate milk. They have been having fun all night.) (When the next day rolled around, the kids are laying around motionless all over the kitchen. Blue Ali wakes up.) *'Blue Alicorn': "Ugh...Man, all that candy last night made me so...unwell..." *'Cinnamon Buns '(woozy): "Uuuuughhgh...so much candy!" *'Sugar Pie': "I think I'm going to..." (Sugar flies quickly to the bathroom.) *'Lolipop Pops': "After she's done, the bathroom floor would need cleaning." *'Blue Alicorn': "I'm going outside..." (Blue Ali goes outside, clumsily walking toward the lake.) *'Blue Alicorn': "Wait a second...I know Red Unicorn was here when we renovated the house. Where is he now?" (He heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Red Unicorn levitating a large bucket of water.) *'Blue Alicorn': "Wait! What are you gonna do with that?!" *'Red Unicorn': "Something I should've done a long ''time ago!" *'Blue Alicorn': "Oh no! I think I know what it is." (Later, Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy were on their way home. When they got to the house, they saw that there was water everywhere.) *'Mr Rainbow': "What happened here?!" *'Red Unicorn': "Mr Rainbow! Mrs Galaxy! I'm sorry, but you might blame this on me--" *'Blue Alicorn': "And Choco too! This was all his idea! He was the one who had the ideas of holding a party and renovating the house!" *'Red Unicorn': "But don't worry! I'll fix everything!" *'Mrs Galaxy': "That's okay, Red Unicorn. The Candys are responsible for all this!" *'Blue Alicorn': "And me, as well." *'CandyCakes': "All of us?!" *'Blue Alicorn': "That's right. Looks like you guys are gonna have to clean this up!" *'Vanilla Cake': "That's not fair!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Blue Alicorn was involved in all this, too!" *'Sugar Pie': "Yeah! He has to help us clean up, too!" *'Mr Rainbow''': "Sorry, but he followed my rules." (Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, and Blue Alicorn left the area, while the Candys suffer trying to tidy the house.) End of episode.